fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Berthold Hawkeye
Flame Alchemy Circle In attempted recreations of the circle on Riza's back (which is the pinnacle of his research) describes Nuclear Fusion in some of the equations and as many of us know Mustang was used in trapping of "God" in Father's new form. Well is it possible it isn't a coincidence that Father expressed his new power as Nuclear Fusion? I mean even though mustang is blind now, it doesn't mean he can't still do alchemy. So isn't looking big that Mustang will be the one to save the day? Vladashram 00:11, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Where is nuclear fusion mentioned? Also, keep in mind that some recreations are innaccurate. The text on Hawkeye's back is the "Libera Me" responsory, as clearly seen in the manga. 01:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) http://angelalegna.livejournal.com/18768.html This appears to be the most accurate interpretation and recreation. Although the area he believes to possibly contain the equation is just about completely destroyed except for an equation of Einstein's about energy that was used to help develop nuclear weapons. Also the idea that the area was the most destroyed because it was the most dangerous makes it even more likely it contained nuclear fusion. Vladashram 06:37, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, this interpretation has been floating around the net for some time and is very intriguing (we had it on our own site here for some time), however it is by no means accurate. The author of the article you've posted has a number of interesting ideas and insights about alchemy, but falters once the recreation is taken as fact. Examining the text on the tattoo in the manga shows quite plainly that the poems cited in the article do not appear at all and are instead replaced by the text of "Libera Me". Additionally, even on the parts of the array that are not obscured by scar tissue, not a single zodiac sign is visible where the recreation's author has placed them. Since the article seems to place a great deal of its basis on the perceived text and zodiac symbols, both of which are clearly incorrect in the recreation, I really have to say this interpretation holds very little water - no water, in fact, after a certain point. Whether or not Berthold Hawkeye's perfected Flame Alchemy incorporated ideas related to nuclear fusion cannot be verified, but there certainly are no clues suggesting such within Riza's tattoo.CorbeauKarasu 07:51, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh i see now. Thanks for the help guys and sorry for being such a bother. Vladashram 03:36, March 30, 2010 (UTC) But, about the "Libera me", you can only get to read it in the first sentence of the tatoo, in the manga. The phrases after it are different from both (Libera me and the poems that this fan has stated).Turdaewen 15:01, April 18, 2010 (UTC) That doesn't seem to be the case, actually. As I look at the writing on the tattoo, the Libera Me is clearly written more than once. The legible script on the top of the tattoo, between the snakes' tails, and the legible script written upside-down at the bottom of the tattoo, between the snakes' heads, are both parts of the Libera Me responsory. And the text that's legible down the right side contains several words that appear in the same responsory as well. Though not all the text is entirely legible and some of the words on the top row of the right side appear to possibly be different from words included in the Libera Me, none of them appear to be the same words as written on this fan-made image. It is much clearer in the cleaned, official Viz release and, comparing that to relatively clear images in scanslations shows that the image has not been altered in translation. CorbeauKarasu 15:32, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Man... you're right... ^^ I could never get to read more than the first "Libera me", but it's true! XD Turdaewen 04:04, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't we have something about the tattoo on wikia? The meaning of the symbols and that kind of things...? JPPCouto 23:23, January 03, 2014 (GMT+0) There is. The info is in the Flame Alchemy section of Roy Mustang's page, which the page "Flame Alchemy" redirects to. CorbeauKarasu (talk) 15:24, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, but I was talking about the analysis of symbols (ex.: the meaning of salamander in her back,...) and the text "Libera me". From what I already saw in some websites, they say that text could be related with FMA plot, 'cause in that text, it talks about god, fire, wrath and the day is yet to come. JPPCouto 17:23, January 04, 2014 (GMT+0)